


Последний блин

by WTF STony 2021 (WTF_STony_2020)



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Gen, WTF | Winter Temporary Fandom Kombat 2021, АУ, живой уголок Морган Старк, масленица, пейринг очень фоном, флафф, цум-цум-цум, цумы знают толк
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-14
Updated: 2021-03-14
Packaged: 2021-03-18 10:22:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 707
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29981436
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WTF_STony_2020/pseuds/WTF%20STony%202021
Summary: ... и нужно торопитьсячтобы на праздникеблинами подкрепиться!
Relationships: Steve Rogers/Tony Stark
Comments: 4
Kudos: 17
Collections: Level 2 Quest 1: Тексты от G до T 2021 (внеконкурс), Работы WTF STony 2021





	Последний блин

**Author's Note:**

> Как хорошо, что в году столько праздников!

День рождения (свой, папы, папочки, тёти Нат, Питера, Ракеты...), Рождество, Хэллоуин, День Благодарения, День Папы, День меж-ду-на-род-ной солидарности трудящихся (любимый праздник дяди Баки, во время него почему-то обязательно нужно сажать картошку), День Победы над нехорошим Таносом и много других замечательных дней, когда можно веселиться.

А ещё в году есть целая замечательная неделя, когда каждый день — Праздник Блинов! Тётя Нат говорит, что это Мас-ле-ни-ца, но "Праздник Блинов" Морган нравится больше. Целую неделю все обязательно должны печь и есть блины — так тётя Нат сказала, а Морган обожает блины, и тётю Нат она обожает тоже.

В этом году на Праздник Блинов Морган остаётся с тётей Нат. Папочкам пришлось уехать вместе с Ракетой и мисс Денверс далеко-далеко по Очень Важным Делам, которые никак-приникак нельзя было отложить. Папочки хотели, они очень переживали, что пропустят Праздник Блинов, и Морган переживала тоже, но ничего было не поделать.

А вот для Кекса и Бублика это самый первый Праздник Блинов.

Кекса и Бублика привёз Ракета. Маленьких, сереньких, кругленьких и с лапками. А потом они перестали быть серенькими, они разукрасились, Кекс в красный с золотистым, как папочка, Бублик — в синенький и со звездой, как папа. Морган понравилось.

Они полюбят блины, решает Морган, ведь пончики они очень любят. А блины — это тоже немножечко пончики.

Утром Морган встаёт раньше тёти Нат, которая пытается спрятаться под подушку и бормочет что-то про поздний сеанс связи. Обычно Морган с пониманием относится к странному желанию взрослых спать подольше, но не в первый же день Праздника Блинов! К тому же она голодная. А Кекс и Бублик скоро будут в панике — ведь пончика-то для них сегодня нет.

Тётя Нат всё-таки выбирается из-под подушки и одеяла. Отправляет Морган на кухню доставать молоко и муку, пока она быстро умывается. Морган достаёт не только молоко и муку, но и всё остальное нужное. Даже чернику, потому что сегодняшние блинчики должны быть с черникой. И даже большую миску для теста достаёт тоже, правда, обрушивает при этом все остальные миски с полки. Но это ничего, это она сейчас сложит...

Блинов они напекают целую гору. Высоченную-превысоченную гору, ПЯТНИЦА говорит, что в горе целых три фута и ещё один дюйм! Дюйм — это кусочек масла сверху. Красиво тающий кусочек масла.

Морган достаёт тарелки. Тёте Нат, себе, Бублику и Кексу. У Бублика и Кекса есть своя посуда, а как же. И чашечки ещё — для чая с молоком. Они только такой пьют.

Кекс и Бублик, взволнованно бормоча "цум-цум-цум", подбираются к горе блинов. Смотрят на неё, принюхиваются, вертятся вокруг, волнуются. Пончика, конечно, для них нет, но пахнет-то вкусно!

Себе тётя Нат наливает кофе, Морган получает чай обычный, а Кекс и Бублик — с молоком. Всё, можно начинать. Тётя Нат тянется было разложить блины по тарелкам, но тут... Кекс и Бублик издают восторженное "Цум!!!" и начинают есть. С такой скоростью, что даже и не уследить за ними. Ам — и нет блинчика, ам — и нет, ам! Тащат блины из стопки, да так, что самый верхний, с кусочком масла, даже и не шелохнётся.

Морган только и может, что, раскрыв рот, смотреть на них. И тётя Нат тоже, и ещё бормотать "Куда в них лезет-то?". В пузики лезет, понятно же, но где у них такие большие пузики? Ракета когда-то рассказывал про таких котиков, которые флеркены (Морган очень хочет такого котика), что у них в животе есть под-прост-ранст-во. Может, и у Кекса с Бубликом оно есть?

А блины-то заканчиваются! Вот ещё немного, и не останется блинов!

Так-то вот. Смотрела Морган, как Кекс и Бублик блины едят, смотрела, и досмотрела до того, что на тарелке один блинчик только и остался. Тот самый, который с кусочком совсем растаявшего масла.

Последний блинчик.

Кекс и Бублик смотрят на него грустно — как делить? Морган тоже немножечко грустно смотрит — все блины съели. Тётя Нат смотрит из-под прижатой к лицу ладони. Но она часто так смотрит.

Морган придумывает, что нужно последний блинчик забрать — чтобы Кекс и Бублик из-за него не поссорились. Но не успевает.

Блинчик хватает Бублик. У Кекса обиженно вытягивается мордочка, но тут Бублик сворачивает блинчик так, чтобы не вытекло масло, и отдаёт его Кексу. Кекс счастливым становится, половинку блинчика съедает, а вторую половинку протягивает Бублику. И Бублик тоже теперь весь такой счастливый. И оба они в масле.

Проверяют тарелку — пустая — и летят друг дружку умывать

Это мило…

Но блинов-то хочется!

Тётя Нат закатывает глаза, улыбается, и начинает замешивать ещё порцию теста.

**Author's Note:**

>   
>   
> написано на внутрикомандную заявку по картинке  
>   
> 


End file.
